Secret Pains
by sakura15
Summary: This Harry Potter fanfic revolves around four Harry Potter characters, made by none other than J.K. Rowling: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. This is 3 shipper thing all going at the same time HG, RW, and most importantly, HH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

Harry lay in his bed next, quietly staring at the white ceiling above him, rummaging through his thoughts to find a nice memory to remember. As he went through countless memories, mainly from his past at Hogwarts, he soon realized that today was the day. It was the day that the war ended. It'd been 7 years since many of Voldemort's former followers had surrendered and/or were captured and held under strong guard. No doubt it was one of the happiest days of everyone's lives, but it was the most special day for Harry, and of course, his best friend, Ron.

On that particular day, Harry had proposed to Ginny, and afterwards, Ron had proposed to Hermione. Both women had accepted, marrying the other only a month later, on the same exact day. This was their way of staying together as good friends, never leaving each other because one had a better job opportunity than the other or one was capable of moving to another area, which was far more richer than their current home. No, it wasn't like that at all, they had vowed each other to stay together, helping each other in every way they could.

All four of them were quite successful in their careers, Harry becoming the Minister of Magic, with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione being successful aurors.

But as years went by, unnoticeably their bond grew weaker. A year after the war ended, Hermione had a baby girl, Kristi, drawing her attention away from her friends, and more to her own family. However, everyone thought it was just a temporary thing, and they paid no attention to idea that this was only the beginning of a weakening friendship. For that same year, Ginny had tried her best to get pregnant, but soon found out she was incapable of having a child. Several tears came but again, the pain shown on the outside went away, but it never left her on the inside. Each day, Ginny's heart ached, and wished she could have her own child without having to adopt or be the surrogate mother of someone else's child.

Things began to calm down, and eventually, it seemed as though their friendship was fixed up, and brought back together, and it was just like the old days…………..

"Harry!!! Harry, wake up!!!"

Harry, his thoughts interrupted, paused for second to remember whose voice it was. It was the one and only, Ginny.

"Harry!!!! HARRY!!!" she yelled as she stormed into the room, to find him still in bed, looking at her. "Harry, look at the paper!" He took the paper gently and adjusted himself to sit upright and began reading the paper.

**MINISTER OF MAGIC GIVEN "MOST WELL COOPERATIVE MINISTER OF THE DECADE" AWARD**

**Mr. Harry Potter, our current Minister of Magic, was recently seen as the most cooperative and helpful minister we've seen in years. His hard work has affected all wizards and witches in England, starting from the protection of muggles, to dangerous cases involving a possible Unforgivable Curse. He has…**

Before he reached the next word, Ginny snatched the paper away from his hands. "Isn't that wonderful?? My husband, the best minister of magic of the decade."

"Yeah….that's wonderful. I'm going to go back to bed now…"

"Oh no you don't, I've just received a call from Hermione, and she says she has something to tell me. I suspect it's going to be a rather long conversation, and I don't want you to stay in bed doing absolutely nothing. You should take a walk or do something that allows you to get moving. Maybe you could go out with Ron that way Hermione and I can have our time to talk without many interruptions." Harry said nothing, but turned his head towards the window. "Harry, are listening to me? I think it's best for you to take a walk."

Harry got up and walked towards the window and small limp in each step. Staring out the window, he looked down and saw children playing in the street. He looked at them with a hopeful look on his face and then quickly turned towards Ginny.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hmm…I'll get ready."

"It's gonna be alright. Don't worry." Ginny gave him a brief kiss, and walked out the room, closing the brown, wooden door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Walking out of the room, fully dressed and ready to go, Harry looked towards the kitchen and in search of his Ginny. Once he'd spotted her, he walked over, kissed her on the cheek, and quietly sat down.

"What would you like to eat, before we go off?" Ginny asked, as she poured pancake mix into the black pan. "I've made a plate of toast, some pancakes…oh and there's some cereal and cupboard."

"I'll just have some toast, thanks." Harry responded.

"Toast…are you sure? It seems like all you ever have for breakfast is toast.."

"I'm quite content with the toast thank you."

"Harry, you need to eat a variety of food, I don't want you getting sick because of you eating toast each and every day. You should have something else, like milk and cereal or bis—"

"I'm fine! Next time, don't offer me a plate of toast and just give me pancakes or something! Or better yet, DON'T offer me food at all!" Silence followed for what seemed like a long time. Ginny, suddenly broke the silence.

"I've got your jacket, we'd better get going. Are you done?" she quietly said, holding a greenish-bluish jacket on her arm. Harry rose up and gently took the jacket, putting it on without a word. The two of them walked out of the house, Harry locking the door. He went over to their car, and before Ginny could open the door, Harry took her, staring at her for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that…I'm so upset over what happened 7 years ago and…I just wish that I could—"

"Harry, I understand. You don't need to apologize. I know you're still upset, but next time, instead of yelling at me, talk to me." Ginny said, with a little laugh, and embraced him.

On the ride to Ron and Hermione's house, there was absolute silence between Harry and Ginny. All that could be heard was the soft talking coming from the radio, and quieted sounds from the wheels at they rolled over rough, and then smooth grounds. Harry reached over to turn up the volume of the radio and then quickly pulled back, deciding it was best to keep it at such a low volume. Ginny looked out the window, to see the ongoings of the town, and never paid attention to what was happening in the car.

After what felt like an hour, they finally arrived at their best friends' house, a newly, refurbished home, with not a single fault in it. Harry and Ginny knocked several times, until Hermione was seen at the door.

"Ginny! And Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you," Hermione said, each giving them a hug. "Ron! They're here!! "

The three of them heard a slight yell of "Coming!!" from Ron.

"Well, come on in, have a seat, and Ron'll be down in a minute. I'll be back with some tea, or coffee if you like."

"No, no, it's alright, we just had breakfast, but um…thank you." Harry quickly said. Hermione nodded and left to go into the kitchen. Ron finally came down with maroon sweater, given by his mother the Christmas before, and old rugged jeans.

"Harry!! Ginny!!! How are you two? It's been..."

"A week, Ron. It hasn't been that long, so no need for the insane exaggerations," Ginny, said, laughing.

Suddenly, Hermione came in, empty-handed, but with a smile on her face.

"So, Hermione, let's go on with our plan, and we'll leave you two women alone to talk about…things. Such as…us." Ron said, coughing the last word.

"Very funny, Ron, I see you haven't grown up in the past week."

"Neither have you, Ginny. So Harry! Let's go now." Ron said, leading him towards the door, each of them saying their goodbyes quickly. As each of them got into the car, Ron began to go on, and on about what'd happened about them, while Harry sat, nodding, without paying much attention to him, but allowing him to speak freely with no interruptions.


End file.
